villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Wonderland
The Wizard of Wonderland is the primary antagonist of the animated film, ''The Care Bears: Adventure in Wonderland. ''An ineffectual villain whose only real asset is his ability to horrifically contort his face, the Wizard of Wonderland plays a very small role in the second Disney v. Non-Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Vs Pete The Wizard of Wonderland was a minor member of the Queen of Hearts' court in the first war. However, with the rise of Darla Dimple and Pete, his power waned. Cowardly by nature, the wizard avoids conflict until Lord Maliss arrives. The presence of the more powerful warlock gives the Wizard the opportunity to overthrow Pete, Wonderland's current king. The Wizard attacks Pete in broad daylight, declaring himself the ruler of Wonderland. Pete does not take kindly to this, forcing the Wizard into a cowardly retreat. Lord Maliss, however, proves far more successful, taking out Pete and his soldiers through breaking a rotary wheel and striking them with it. Throughout the rest of the battle, the Wizard only makes his frightening face, and not much else. By the end, the Wizard has control of Wonderland. Ruber's End The Wizard of Wonderland is among those witnesses of Ruber's death at Jafar's hands. He later shifts his loyalties to Fire Lord Ozai, the new ruler of the world. Azula takes control after Ozai himself perishes. During this period, the Wizard of Wonderland is one of her more outspoken critics. Enraged, Azula banishes the Wizard along with the rest of Ruber's governing council. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three The Wizard's End The Wizard's rule does not last for long. After his banishment from Ruber's council, the Wizard takes refuge to Grimhilde's former castle, along with fellows, Lord Maliss and Darkheart. Matters get worse, when Gimhilde, resurrected and restored to her former self, arrives to retake her castle, along with her allies, Narissa and Lady Tremaine. After Darkheart's defeat, the Wizard makes his step, by summoning a electrecity blast, that destroys the head of a nearby bush figure, atop Narissa, hoping that he would frighten the Queen, only for Narissa to toss it aside. By focusing only on Narissa, the Wizard unnotices Lady Tremaine's attack, as she creeps from behind and shoots the Wizard, with two magical blasts, destroying him. Following his dispose, the original Queen of Hearts returns to Wonderland and reclaims her former kingdom, on behalf of the Stepmother's Three victory. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Wizard rules Wonderland in conjunction with the Spirit of the Book. When the Spirit foresees the arrival of Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga, the Wizard takes action to halt the troll advance. He manages to stand in the way of Froglip for a time, but the more powerful troll knocks him down. He then rushes at Gnorga, but she blasts him away with a magical spell. The Wizard tries to flee from an angry Froglip, only to encounter Gnorga once again. At the sight of the troll, the Wizard melts away into nothingness. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War During the events of the war, Queen Gnorga assumes control over the kingdom of Wonderland. The Wizard is bothered by her rule, desiring to take her out. He hires the deadly hit-man, Mumbo Jumbo, to eliminate her, although Mumbo has other plans. The two then confront the self-proclaimed "Queen of Mean", as Mumbo easily deflects her attacks and knocks her aside. However, his treacherous side is revealed, as he backstabs the Wizard, with a blast of his cane, before eliminating Gnorga. Upon recovering, the Wizard faces off Mumbo's deck cards, driving him into the doorway. Before he could make his escape, the Wizard is confronted by a giant knave card. At the sight of it, the Wizard melts away into nothingness.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Care Bears Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde